Last Christmas
by Clarinetto789
Summary: Kau tidak perlu mengirim surat ini pada Sinterklas, adik kecilku, karena permohonanmu kini sudah terkabul. ScotEng FAIL. OOCparah.


Hayhay~ akhirnya Cica nulis fict juga. Semoga minna-san bisa menerima kehadiran fict ini. (_ _)

Disclaimer: calon mertua Cica, Hidekaz Himaruya yang telah melahirkan(?) calon suami Cica yang AWESOME, Gilbert Beilschmidht *digerusbangHide*

Genre: Drama/Family

Rated: K+ (aman...)

Summary: Kau tidak perlu mengirim surat ini pada Sinterklas, adik kecilku, karena permohonanmu kini sudah terkabul.

Characters: Kirkland Family, fem!Ireland

Warning: AU, OOCparah, no yaoi/yuri, sangat sedikit konflik-yang membuat fict ini jadi kurang seru... *pundungdiwc*

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Enjoy minna~ :)

*x-x*x-x*x-x*

Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu _boot_ melangkah dengan cepat diatas salju, membawa seorang pemuda berambut merah menerobos kerasnya badai siang itu. Emerald menatap tajam ke depan seolah menantang udara dingin, dan tantangan itu dibalas dengan makin derasnya salju yang menghujaninya. Pemuda itu tak peduli, terus melangkah melawan angin bulan Desember yang menerpa tubuh jangkungnya.

Langkah itu terhenti di depan sebuah rumah bata yang lumayan mini ukurannya, mungkin hanya bisa menampung kurang lebih 4 orang-pas satu keluarga inti. Sang pemuda terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kayu di depannya.

Rumah itu sederhana, tapi cukup layak untuk ditinggali. Terdiri dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga-yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang makan, dua kamar tidur, dapur, dan satu kamar mandi. Perapian di ruang keluarga jadi satu-satunya sumber kehangatan.

Mata sang pemuda-author mulai malas mengetik kata 'pemuda' terus, mari kita ganti dengan Scott-tertuju pada sosok yang tertidur pulas diatas sofa di dekat perapian. Sosok remaja berusia sekitar 12 tahun, berambut pirang dan kurus kering.

Dialah adik bungsu dari Scott, Arthur Kirkland.

Scott membungkuk perlahan, mengelus pelan kepala Arthur dan mengecup dahinya singkat, sebagai tanda kasih sayang kakak kepada adiknya. Jika Arthur dalam keadaan bangun, tentu ia ogah melakukan hal ini. Katanya daripada mencium Arthur lebih baik ia menimbun diri dengan salju sebulan penuh. Maklum, tsundere sih, ufufufu~ *plak*

Kini Scott tertarik pada secarik amplop yang ujungnya menyembul dari balik bantal yang menjadi alas kepala Arhur. Ditariknya amplop itu pelan-pelan dan... _Gotcha_! Kertas itu berhasil didapatkannya dengan selamat sentosa, menghantarkan rakyat Indonesia(?) ke depan pintu gerbang kemerde- *authordihajar*

Scott mengamati amplop itu, masih kaku dan bersih-sepertinya baru saja ditulis. Di depan amplop tertulis kata 'Untuk Sinterklas'.

Adiknya ini, mau sampai setua apa dia percaya pada Sinterklas? Di pikiran Scott mulai terbayang kakek-kakek bongsor berpakaian merah putih yang memikul sekarung besar hadiah untuk anak-anak baik di seluruh dunia, melanglang buana dengan kereta rusa-nya sambil mengumandangkan 'hohohohoho~' beriringan dengan suara lonceng khas Natal.

Ah ya, Natal. Sebentar lagi hari Natal. Scott hampir melupakan hari sakral bagi umat Kristiani itu. Pantas saja banyak pohon cemara buatan dan aksesoris-aksesoris merah hijau berjejer rapi di etalase toko di kota yang ia lalui tadi.

Tunggu, sudah berapa tahun dia tidak merayakan Natal?

Terlalu sibuk bekerja membuatnya jadi kekurangan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ayah mereka meninggal karena sakit 6 tahun yang lalu, Sang Ibu yang merasa tak mampu merawat anak-anaknya sendirian lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tak lama berselang, seekor lintah darat merampas rumah mereka sebagai pelunasan hutang-hutang Sang Ayah. Scott pun harus banting tulang di kota agar ketiga adiknya; Irish, Will, dan Arthur, bisa hidup layak meskipun tinggal di desa. Setidaknya kehidupan di desa masih lebih baik daripada kehidupan di kota yang kejam dan keras.

Kembali ke laptop-eh, amplop. Isi amplop itu seolah memanggil-manggil Scott. Menunggu untuk dibuka.

Kira-kira apa isinya?

Tak usah bertanya pun ia sudah tahu, surat 'Untuk Sinterklas' pastilah surat permohonan dari anak-anak berhati polos yang mengharapkan hadiah.

Tapi ia ingin tahu, permohonan apa yang ditulis adiknya?

Dibimbing rasa penasaran, jemari Scott mulai membuka amplop itu. Menarik keluar secarik kertas dan membacanya.

_Dear Sinterklas,_

Tulisannya rapi sekali. Benar-benar ditulis dengan sepenuh hati.

_Lagi-lagi Will mentertawakanku, dia bilang Sinterklas tidak nyata dan hanya imajinasi konyol belaka. Ingin sekali aku menendangnya, karena aku selalu percaya bahwa kau ada._

_Baiklah, Sinterklas, sudah bertahun-tahun aku mengirimu surat. Tapi tak pernah ada balasan. Apa suratku tak pernah sampai padamu? Atau kau terlalu sibuk sampai tak sempat membaca suratku? Kalau benar begitu, kuharap tahun ini kau membacanya._

_Permohonanku tahun ini masih sama; aku ingin penyakitku sembuh._

_Kau tahu, Sinterklas, sakit-sakitan itu tidak enak. Tiap hari kepalaku pusing dan dadaku sesak. Bahkan belakangan aku sering mimisan dan kadang sampai batuk berdarah. Memang aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Tapi tetap saja, sakit itu tidak enak._

_Aku sudah merepotkan Irish dan Scott, aku jadi merasa tak berguna._

_Karena itu, aku ingin terbebas dari penyakitku ini, aku ingin sehat agar bisa coret-membantu Scott-coret meninju Will._

_Sekian suratku, semoga kau menerimanya._

_Fans beratmu_(?)_,_

_Ah bukan! Maksudku... Sincerely,  
><em>

_Arthur Kirkland_

Isi surat itu berhenti sampai di situ. Scott menghela napas. Permohonan Arthur sangat sederhana dan singkat, tapi tentu sangat berarti baginya.

Ya. Arthur Kirkland sudah lama mengidap penyakit kronis. Dan konon tidak ada obatnya-perihal yang membuat Scott hampir menghajar seorang dokter yang memeriksa Arthur. Semahal apapun ia membayar, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, adiknya tidak akan bisa sembuh.

Namun keajaiban bisa terjadi kapan saja, dimana saja, dan pada siapa saja, 'kan? Oleh sebab itulah, Scott tidak pernah berhenti berharap.

Scott kembali mengamati wajah Arthur. Amat pucat, namun begitu tenang dan damai. Sepasang permata zamrud tersembunyi di balik kelopak. Senyum simpul terpoles di porselen putih yang tak lagi dialiri darah.

Sang kakak tersenyum sedih. Menggenggam erat jemari sedingin es milik sang adik.

Sinterklas sudah mengabulkan permohonannya. Dia bisa tenang sekarang.

* * *

><p>"Willy, kapan badai ini akan berhenti?"<p>

"Mana kutahu!"

Cukup jauh di kota, Irish dan Will Kirkland tengah berdiam di suatu rumah-pemiliknya berbaik hati mempersilahkan mereka untuk berteduh sejenak dari badai. Semula mereka berniat berbelanja perlengkapan Natal di kota dan memberikan kejutan untuk Arthur, namun badai datang tanpa diduga sehingga kini mereka belum bisa pulang. Untunglah mereka sudah menyalakan perapian di rumah. Tidak lucu 'kan saat mereka pulang dan mendapati si Bungsu mati membeku?

"Che, seharusnya kau tadi di rumah saja. Aku 'kan bisa belanja sendiri," gerutu Will.

"Tidak. Seleramu jelek. Nanti bisa-bisa kau membawa segudang _mistletoe_(1) dan melupakan hadiah untuk Arthur," balas Irish sengit, "Lagipula kenapa bukan kau saja yang tinggal di rumah, sih?"

'Karena aku tak mau kau pergi sendirian dan menemui bahaya!' inginnya sih jawab begitu, tapi karena ke-tsundere-annya, jawaban itu diganti, "...Ka-karena aku malas menemani bocah penyakitan itu!"

"WILL!" bentak sang gadis.

"Cih. Iya, iya. Kau pasti mau bilang 'Jangan bicara seperti itu, dia kan adikmu juga!'. Iya, 'kan?" Will makin menyulut kemarahan Irish dengan menirukan gaya bicara gadis itu. Namun Irish mencoba bersabar untuk tidak menancapkan garpu ke lengan adiknya.

"Sudahlah, Will, aku malas berdebat denganmu."

Sementara diluar badai semakin dahsyat, Irish bergerak-gerak gelisah, tangannya sudah basah oleh keringat dingin dan wajahnya makin pucat.

Will yang menyadari hal itu pun menegur Irish, "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Perasaanku tidak enak," desis Irish pelan, "Aku mengkhawatirkan Arthur."

'Huh, bocah itu, kenapa selalu dia yang Irish perhatikan?' batin Will kesal. Cemburu? Tidak, kata 'cemburu' rasanya kurang tepat. Iri? Mungkin, tapi dia membantah hal itu.

"Tenang saja," ujar Will, "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Iya," gumam Irish, "Kuharap begitu."

*x*THE END(beneran)*x*

(1) _Mistletoe_: daun yang biasa dipakai untuk hiasan Natal selain daun _holly_.

Fyuuu~ ini fanfict Cica yang pertama dipublish! *nariflamenco* *kepeleset* #ciumlantai

Kritik, saran, typo, gaje, ungkapkan semua di kolom review! Daan... karena ini fict pertama, boleh deh nge-flame, tapi gunakanlah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar! Karena kalo cercaannya dalam bahasa Zimbabwe ane kagak ngarti! *doublePLAK*

Sign,

Clarinetto789


End file.
